1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular relates to a semiconductor device having a passivation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the gradual depletion of conventional fossil fuels and the environmental impact caused by using fossil fuels, development of alternative energy sources with low pollution and high electrical efficiency is becoming more and more important.
Among the variety of developed new energy sources, solar cells are capable of transforming free and non-exhausted sunlight into electrical energy for use. Different from thermal electric power from fossil fuel which needs a plurality of energy transformation steps, solar cells are capable of directly transforming light into electrical energy, providing high electrical efficiency. In addition, no pollutant such as carbon dioxide or carbon oxide is generated during the operation of solar cells.
The operation principle of solar cells uses photon from light to activate the formation of electron-hole pairs in a semiconductor and directs the electrons out through a conducting route for use. However, the electron-hole pairs may be recombined before being directed out such that the electrical efficiency is reduced.
Therefore, in order to further improve the electrical efficiency of solar cells, being able to prevent the recombination between electrons and holes before electrons are directed out is getting more important.